Drink with Me
by Fluffystuff101324
Summary: To the shame. To the regret. To the losses. We drink and recall what plagues us, in hopes the drinks will wash it all away. KenseiXOC


**VI: This is a oneshot I wrote right after watching the chapters with the vizards in the past...god Kensei, why can't you wear clothing like that more often?**

**Ichigo: And why the hell am I here! I'm not even in this damn story!**

**VI: Disclaimers, Ichigo. I don't want to get sued you know.**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Vampireizzy doesn't own bleach, only Tammy, Penelope, and Aoimi...and Shomei No Ha.**

Drink with Me

"Ne, Blue? You in there, babe?" Aomi looked up from the rain outside to face her friend.

"Ah, Pepper…Sorry, what were you saying?" The Latino girl huffed and grabbed her blonde friend's arm, pulling her up from the windowsill she'd been sitting on.

"You need a drink, OI TAFFY!" An African American girl poked her head around the doorframe.

"What the hell do you want, Pepper-slash-Penelope?" Taffy quickly dodged a well-aimed stiletto and finally walked into the room, a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses in her hand.

The three finally found themselves on the family room floor of their dinky little apartment, playing an old-fashioned game of Truth and drink. The gist was to drink every time someone said something they'd done that you had as well. So far, Taffy, otherwise known as Tammy, was the only one who hadn't had over three shots. Pepper took the bottle next; her amber eyes watching the alcoholic drink swirl inside the bottle.

"Okay chicas…I get a doozie. Drink if you've ever been beaten up in front of your man and he couldn't do anything." Pepper's long, tan fingers grasped the small glass in her hand and pulled it up to her mouth. Those she stopped in shock, seeing as Aomi was taking a drink as well.

"Blue, it's happened to you? I was expecting to be the only one for this round…" She muttered, a bit miffed about having to share anymore of her precious booze. Aomi's green eyes sparkled in amusement at her human friend. Pepper had gone through all the works: abusive parents, gang fights, bullying, drugs; you name it, she's had it.

"Well for me," Pepper started, pulling up her boxer short pj's, which were hanging low on her hips, "This group of hoes surrounded me and my man, and I guess their leader was all jealous 'cause he was mine and not hers, so she got some of her bitches to hold us both done and then she beat the shit outta me…I think we broke up after that 'cause he was all like, 'Their my problem and I don't want you getting hurt.' HAH! Bullshit." The girl threw back her head and laughed loudly, making her friends look at each other, silently deciding that Pepper wasn't getting any more booze.

"Soooo, what about you, my lil' blue~?" Pepper slurred, her glazed over eyes locking with Aomi's green ones. The former shinigami's smile softened, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well…"

_Re-wind 100 years ago_

_Aomi stood frozen, watching with fear-filled eyes as the man in front of her chuckled. She wanted to run, but she couldn't just leave them here, with this psychopath._

"_Love…Rose…Hiyori…Lisa…Shinji…Hacchi," Her heart felt heavier as she named each of her fellow shinigami, though the as soon as her eyes fell on the one she hadn't mentioned yet, she felt her heart crash right down on a crash course._

"_K-Kensei…" She whispered, her voice full of terror. He looked like a hollow, with white cylinders protruding from his now massive arms, and worst of all, a pure white mask covering his handsome face. Though it didn't look like a normal mask, it still brought her dreadful nostalgia._

_Images of her aunt, drunk and giddy, telling her younger self tales of golems, made from stone and sand that ate people and dragged their bodies beneath the ground. Aomi was old enough to know that these stories were nothing but old wives' tales, but now this mask made her lover look like one of those monsters that had dwelled in her childhood nightmares._

'_Good thing he's sealed to the ground then~' Murmured the silky tone of her zanpakutou, Shomei No Ha. Even with that said, his tone wasn't joking. A soft chuckle brought both the shinigami and the blade back into reality and reminded them of the situation they were in._

"_So little Aomi-Chan has come to the rescue, hm?" Aizen watched the woman stiffen up a bit at his voice. His brown eyes watched her like an eagle hunting a mouse._

'_As if his rapist glasses weren't enough already…' 'Shomei, you're not helping…at ALL.' The blade then went quiet, though when that occurred, Aomi silently wished he spoke again; she needed a bit of reassurance at the moment. Suddenly, Aizen disappeared, and Aomi's eyes widened._

_She held up her zanpakutou to defend, but was too slow. Aizen's large hand pulled her up into the air by her shihakushou, dangling her in front of him. She cried out in pain, thrashing and trying fruitlessly to get out of the man's grip. Aizen just smirked, and then the next few moments were a blur._

_One moment, Aomi was in midair, now the female shinigami was bleeding profusely on the cold, hard ground. Pain finally hit her, causing a scream to rip from the blonde's mouth, echoing into the night. Aizen was sliding his zanpakutou back into its sheath, but then stopped when an enraged screech flew out from behind them. Aomi rolled her head slowly to the side, too weak to sit up. What she saw made her freeze and her blood run cold._

_Kensei let out another blood-boiling howl, his body twisting and thrashing. His giant arm muscles bulged as the captain-turned-hollow tried to free himself from Hacchi's seal. His head turned to Aomi; amber eyes full of emotions, which made the young women want to cry. Rage, pain, torment; they were all in there. But Kensei took his gaze away from his beaten up lover to Aizen and gave a third seething cry._

_Aizen analyzed his experiment's reaction towards his actions against Aomi, and then smirked._

"_Ah, I see. So even as a mindless killing machine you still hold feelings for this women? This is definitely unexpected. I was hoping to see you slaughter her, then wake up and realize what you'd done, that is, if you could control your inner hollow." Aizen then looked back down at Aomi, who was slowly losing consciousness._

"_You should be grateful for such devotion, Aomi-Chan. But alas-" Aizen stopped his sentence and looked up, but Aomi was out before she could hear the last pained cries of her hollowified partner._

Both Taffy and Pepper were dead silent, and Aomi took that as a signal to go on.

"I don't remember what happened after that…I woke up in the fourth division's hospital, and was told that it was Kisuke who had been behind everything, though I knew that was a lie. The worst part was though, was that all those changed into Vizards-that's the name they gave them-were to be executed like they were hollows." The blonde took a moment, holding her whiskey up to her lips and letting the strong liquor flow down her throat.

"When I was told that I knew I had failed them all…I couldn't face them at the execution grounds, especially HIM…So I ran, like a coward, to the living world. I've been here ever since…though about ten years ago, a man named Tessai found me and brought me to Urahara Shouten. And since then I've been working for them. The end."

A silence loomed over the three women that was until Taffy held up her shot and looked Aomi dead in the eyes.

"To lost hearts and the death of that Aizen fucker." Aomi was taken back in surprise, but smiled deeply and raised her glass. The two waited for the third member of their triad, until Taffy's eyelid twitched.

"Come on, you damn hoe, get your ass up and-" But Aomi put a hand up, silencing her black-haired friend and pointing out that the Latina had fallen asleep. Taffy rolled her eyes, but softly clinked her cup to the blonde's, then fell back onto the carpeted floor and into her own slumber. Aomi watched the two, giggling softly. She looked up at the full moon through their skylight and smiled, raising her glass up.

"Where ever you are, Kensei…cheers."

Le Fin~


End file.
